A Chrysanthemum on the sea
by kurai ren
Summary: Kiku only wanted to travel to Thailand but instead got captured by the Attractive Pirate Lord Arthur Kirkland...will love sprout or will disaster Begin
1. Chapter 1: Captain Arthur

**A Chrysanthemum on the sea**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own hetalia they belong to ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Captain Arthur**

_It was a bad Idea...bad Idea from the start_, now he`s held hostage in a pirate ship, yes he should have just accepted his life as a imprisoned bird, but no he had to wish for freedom. his life wasn`t that bad he`s only not allowed to leave the castle at least his hands are not chained or he`s in a pirate ship full of _Pirates_.

He could still remember that mistake he made. He wished to be free from the castle even for a few days, he wants to see the sea, other places, and even just once he could get out of the castle. Kiku is the little brother of the Chinese emperor Yao, He`s always over protective ever since they lost their parents (for Kiku foster Parents) now it lead to him being _Captured._

"_Thai-san...?"_

"_Yes Kiku...ana?"_

"_Could I go with you on your trip to Thailand..."_

_His older cousin Thai stared at him for a while before replying "ana...Kiku...you know Yao will lose it if you leave the castle"_

"_But Thai-san I want to see Thailand, I want to see other places I want to feel the breeze of the sea water I want to see the ocean!" Kiku begged, he pleaded._

_Thai sighed and patted the smaller one`s head "alright but don`t tell Yao and make sure you`re not caught ~ana"_

_Kiku almost yelled of joy but compressed his feelings. And that`s when hell broke loose, during their way to Thailand a Pirate ship was just passing by and noticed their ship, of course Pirates would want to raid the ship. Kiku was asleep getting real excited, for the first time he`ll be out of the country and then he was awoken by loud noises up the deck._

_Feeling worried Kiku tried to get up to the deck, when he finally made it his eyes were wide in shock, unfamiliar figures were on board. They're carrying swords and Pistols and most of his crew are tied up along with his cousin Thai._

"_Look what we have here..." an unfamiliar voice cooed._

_a man with messy blond hair and Emerald green eyes with large eyebrows approached him, based on his attire he must be the captain, he`s wearing a red silk Frock with a large hat slightly tilted to the right side of his head, his gloved hands were adored by large and shiny rings and his belt holds a pistol and a sword._

"_aren`t you supposed to be wearing dresses little girl" he mocked causing his other men to laugh, while Thai and Kiku glared at him, noticing the sour expression he`s given he held the his chin "why? what`s wrong you look like a girl after all, you`re very pretty"_

_Kiku slapped his hand away and glared at him "please leave us alone we did not do anything to you now untie my men and my cousin and leave!" he demanded._

_Arthur Laughed, Causing Kiku to get even angrier "do you really expect me to listen to you you're Highness" he sniggered._

_kiku stared at him for a while, how did he know?_

"_Are you shocked, love, I can tell just by the clothes you're wearing"_

_Kiku stared down his clothes, well yes there not commoner`s clothing, his red Kimono was made from the finest silk and the designs are mixed Chinese and Japanese, The gold accents made it even more shinier. He stared back at the blond with his dark chocolate eyes._

"_Yes I do realise they`re not common however I would like you to let us pass" this time his voice has a hint of venom in it, he glared at the taller man._

_The other only laughed as he watches the Asian try to persuade him to leave "and what will you do if I say no"_

"_I`m the younger brother of the Emperor and if he finds out you`ve delayed us better yet laid a finger on me then you'll surely regret it..."_

"_how about this, I`m the king of the sea, no form of royalty could command me, I control the seas and I rule, so Love, what will it be you or these bloody gits" he pointed to his crew and cousin._

_Kiku only stared if he does not comply the crew will suffer. He watched as these __**savages **__mock him and his Crew, with no choice he bowed his head and admitted defeat._

"_I`ll go but only if you ensure they go unharmed..."_

"_Excellent choice now then-"_

"_No don`t go just run!" Thai yelled but Kiku wasn`t listening._

"_Could I at least have a few minutes to sat goodbye to my cousin..."_

"_Well I don`t usually but for you...I`ll allow you" he said giving the other room to approach his cousin._

_his brother`s tears were now streaming as the pirate crew untie them, Thai ran to his cousin and hugged him._

"_Kiku...please don`t..."_

"_I`ll be fine..." he pushed himself from his cousin and approached the captain._

_He was boarding the ship and the last thing he heard is "WAIT! PLEASE JUST RUN AWAY!"_

He pulled his knees closer to his chest, trying to fight back tears;_ I wonder if Thai-san made it back? _He thought to himself. He was in a train of thought when the door violently opened; the captain entered the room, now he was just wearing a white dress shirt tucked in his black pants and a blue sash as a belt, his boots made creaking sounds as he approached him.

"Well love, how are you? They said you didn`t eat your dinner...now why is that?" he asked and he crouch down "you`re not trying to kill yourself are you...and even if you tried I`ll _force_ you to live" he snickered but Kiku merely stared at the ground. Feeling impatient the captain grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face him "now don`t be such a snob...at least tell me your name"

"...Kiku..." he whispered.

"What I did not hear" but the other remained silent, getting irritated the grabbed his raven black hair and pulled it violently causing Kiku to scream in pain "now listen here my patience is not endless...I`m not the one to use violence but if I`m real pissed then I will...now I`ll repeat, what I _DID_ not hear you..."

"Kiku!" he yelled as the captain tugged his hair again.

"kiku? Well doesn`t that mean chrysanthemums...I heard they`re real pretty but I don`t think it`ll ever be prettier than you" he looked at Kiku annoyed, he just gave him a compliment and the other just ignored him. "You`re testing me aren`t you..." not even a shudder, he pulled his hair again and the other reacted violently "pay attention I will not repeat myself! I`m Arthur Kirkland! the captain of this ship, the King of the sea."

He let go of his hair and Kiku rubbed his scalp, Arthur pulled his hair _a little _too rough. He slowly looked at his captor who only smirked before turning his head. Arthur felt like kicking him but tried to control himself, instead just forced the other to look at him.

"Say my name..." he ordered.

"..."

"I said say it!" this time he sounds more demanding but the other kept quiet "oh...so you want it that way" he pulled his hair roughly again causing the other to scream in pain.

"oww that hurts stop it!" he yelled, he can`t ignore the pain anymore.

"Beg me to let your hair go" he said as he pulled his hair even more.

Admitting defeat he complied and begged Arthur "ahh! P-please let go...please"

"Now say my name!"

"A-Arthur-san please stop it...please Arthur-san-". Arthur let go and Kiku rubbed his scalp again.

"Now you understand that I`m in control!"

* * *

**XD**

**Another Captain Arthur x Prince Japan story!**

**well I think I`ll make a Police Arthur x Japan fic one day**

**well anyway please review!**

**hope you guys will enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sun Set

**Chapter 2: Sun Set**

Days passed and he was beginning to feel weak, not just because he haven`t eaten yet but because he couldn`t escape. all he would do is reject any offer of food, that`s the only small rebellion he could do. Everyday Arthur would visit him and try to feed him but it never helped, Kiku never touched the food and if Arthur forces it in his mouth he would spit it out

"Damn it you`re stubborn...I won`t let you out of here until you eat..." he said, but only silence answered him. "Fine have it your way!" he yelled, he stormed out of the room, closed the door and locked it and again Kiku was alone.

"Kiku...I came to feed you and you better eat it this-Kiku!"

Arthur dropped the tray of food as he rushed to the crumpled figure on the ground, Kiku passed out due to not eating for the past week. Arthur carefully picked him up and carrying him bridal style.

"it was a stupid Idea and you know it!" he spat and he rushed to his quarters "I told you even if you tried _I`ll force you to live_" he exclaimed as they near to their destination.

Kiku flickered his eyes open, he's in an unfamiliar place, and it was a bed room. he was lying down on a four poster bed and there was a table in the far corner which is cover in maps and compasses, he noticed the dresser at his far left and the sword rack at his right, there`s a door where he doesn`t know where it leads too, he noted the curtains were blood red with gold accents and a large portrait hanging on the wall.

"Well do you like my room?"

Kiku whipped his head to the source; Arthur is standing by the door way with another tray of food on his hands. Kiku only glared at him for a moment before turning his head. Arthur approached him and set the tray on the bedside table.

"You have to eat...you already passed out" he said but Kiku only kept quite. "You're starting to get on my nerves" he grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at him "what is your fucking damn problem?" still silence, Arthur let go of his hands and took a spoon full of the food "Just eat"

he gestured the food to Kiku`s mouth but refuse to open, Arthur`s getting real pissed he forces Kiku`s mouth open and shoved the food in. Kiku almost chocked before accidentally swallowing it, Arthur smiled and took another spoon full.

"see now eat up" he did the same process but this time Kiku was able to slap the hand away and the spoon flew out of Arthur`s hand "Damn it! why won`t you just do as you`re told!" he hissed grabbing Kiku`s wrist again "you`re a very bad boy..."

Kiku only glared at him before he spoke "I do not listen to anybody...if you`re irritated then just _kill_ me" he spat "it`s better to die than lose my honour!" but Arthur`s expression changed, his eyes are now filled with sadness.

"No I can never do that...my heart won`t take it..." he stood up and picked the spoon up "I`ll get another one just wait here..." he left the room leaving Kiku to stared at him.

"What`s wrong with him...first cruel and irritating now gentle and kind?"

Arthur returned with another spoon, Kiku looked up as he slowly made his way to him.

"Now would you please just eat up..." he took another spoon full but Kiku still refuses to eat "please...I don`t want you to die of starvation just eat up..." his eyes are filled with worry and concern.

Feeling sorry, Kiku complied and took the food in, happy Arthur took another spoon full and Kiku would eat it. Arthur fed Kiku until the plate was empty, Kiku only stared at him and Arthur gave him a gentle smile which led to a faint blush appearing.

"Well take a good rest okay..." he picked up the tray and headed for the door.

Kiku`s heart was beating fast, he couldn`t help but blush, he remembered the Captain`s face and his smile, _Why `am I thinking about him?_ He thought as he went to sleep.

Kiku woke up, wishing that everything was just a nightmare but unfortunately his wishes didn`t come true. He noticed clothes laid down neatly on the table there was even shoes set for him, with no choice he wore the clothes, he was now wearing a sky blue dress shirt and black trousers he tucked the trousers in the boots; the clothes are a bit too big.

He decided to go to the deck and look for the captain, he was still feeling weak. upon entering the deck he noticed the sun hasn`t risen yet, also some men would pause from their work and stare at him then back to work again, ignoring it Kiku went to search for the captain till someone called his attention.

"Well did you sleep well?" he turned his head to see the captain smiling at him, a faint blushed appeared on his face but he tried to hide it.

"Well not really" he said looking away from him.

Arthur suddenly grabbed his hand and brought him to the balcony, "you know you`re just in time" he said as he pointed to the horizon.

Kiku`s eyes widen in shock he has never seen a sun set is very beautiful, as the sun sets the ocean sparkles and the sky becomes Orange, surely this is a scene you could never forget.

"I have never seen something like this before" he said as he looked at Arthur, a faint blush has appeared on his face

"What? You`ve never seen the sun set" Arthur raised a brow.

"No...Yao always keeps me locked up in my room, never allowed to leave castle grounds unless he said so" he said with sad eyes as he remembers being locked up in his room all day.

"You know I haven`t seen something this beautiful before until now" Arthur said a faint blush has also appeared on his face.

"I thought you`ve seen this before?" Kiku questioned, surely Arthur would see a scene like this so many times.

Arthur chuckled and cupped Kiku`s cheek, "I didn`t mean the scene I mean you" he said as he leaned down closer to Kiku`s face just Inches away.

Kiku blushed furiously and pushed Arthur away "get away!"

Arthur chuckled and gave him a kiss on the fore head "Why don`t you return to the cabin, I`ll get dinner ready, okay my beautiful princess" he said as he pulled away.

* * *

**Uwaahhhhhh**

**Sorry for late update**

**anyway please reveiw**

**also please forgive typing error and poor plotting**


	3. Chapter 3: Dress!

**Chapter 3: Dress!**

Kiku waited for a while and about half an hour later the Captain entered his quarters along with some of his men behind him, trays of food on their hands. Kiku stared quietly as Arthur`s men set up the table, fine china and silver ware was placed on the long table in front of him, the food looks exquisite, rum and fine wine was also set on the table and even though it was bring outside a candle was lit on the middle of the table, Before his men left they closed the curtains which made the room darker and with the snap of Arthur`s fingers they left.

"I know it`s a bit off but I want feel like it`s a date" he smirked, Kiku only glared at him "hey you could at least smile" still nothing.

Kiku and Arthur began on their food, the food was different from what Kiku expected he has never tasted westerners food before so he was a bit interested on the taste, He enjoyed the noodles covered in tomato sauce and other stuff but he refrain from showing it to Arthur, who has been watching Kiku the whole time which made Kiku feel awkward.

"By the way I have a present!" the Pirate said as he set his silver ware down "I`ll go get it" he stood up and entered his Room chamber minutes later he was holding a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a red satin ribbon, he handed to Kiku and smile "Open it!"

Kiku glared at him for a moment before carefully opening the box. His face turned red due to anger and the content, it was a short red dress with lots of Frills and a large Ribbon on the Collar, he felt like hitting the Pirate, _Does he really expect me to wear something like THIS_! he thought to himself as he watch the Captain`s smile turn into a grin.

Kiku threw the garment on the floor and banged his fist on the table "I could take the insults the torture or whatever but for my pride to be stepped on by something like this is out of hand!"

Arthur`s grin still remained this time his grin grew wider "come now you do look more beautiful in a dress, Come on Love I even picked that up for you" his smile faded when the Japanese glared at him "don`t make me force you to wear it!" still nothing. , he sighed and pulled Kiku roughly "Fine have it your way!"

Arthur began to remove Kiku`s clothes, even with other other's protest. It took a while but now he has the Japanese man naked in front him. Kiku tried to hide his body with his hands, he was embarrassed and his face was red with embarrassment. Arthur smirked and picked up the dress.

"It`s a shame we have to hide that beautiful body of yours..." he said with seductively visible through his voice. He approached him and pulled Kiku towards him, leaning down to kiss the Japanese man on the lips.

As Arthur tried to enter his tongue Kiku pushed him away "Pervert! How dare you!" he hissed as he back away.

Arthur grinned and gestured towards him "what can I say you`re too beautiful to resist!"He said as he went towards him "your choice either wear the dress or walk around Naked!"

Kiku was blushing, not because of the embarrassment but the Captain`s comment. He snapped out og his thoughts and hesitantly reached for the dress "all right...I`ll wear it" as he reached for it Arthur pulled it away.

"I`ll dress you!"

"What!"

Arthur chuckled at the sight of the flushed Asian "I said I`ll dress you..." his smile deviously "I want see your pale white skin as long I can"

Kiku`s face redden even more if it was possible "N-NO! I will not change in front of you! You already succeeded on removing my clothes! now just give me privacy!"

"Well who said it was your choice!" he snickered he grabbed Kiku again and spun him around making him face the wall, "I wonder what you`ll look like?" he sung, he started to remove the ribbons, "now raise your arms!" he ordered and Kiku followed after a while Kiku was now standing in front of the Captain in A red short dress.

Arthur whistled, which made Kiku even madder but he bit his lip and clenched his hands "you`re so beautiful!" he was astound on how the dress fits perfectly on the small Japanese man.

Kiku glared at him for a while before finally turning away "I`m going now!"

When Kiku was about to reach the door when Arthur hugged him from behind "and who said you can?" Arthur licked his lips, which made Kiku nervous.

"Arthur-san what are you-"

"nothing you`re just too cute!" his voice was now malicious and he started to play with the ribbon of Kiku`s dress.

Kiku`s face flushed. Arthur began to remove the ribbon on Kiku`s collar, Kiku noticed his actions and removed his hands.

"Pervert! stop it!"

"Stop what? Like you have any control on me"

and Kiku got even angrier and stomped on Arthur`s foot making the blonde let go. Kiku moved quickly, he opened the door and darted out of the room, going down the hall and up the stairs to the deck. As he got up nobody was on deck, luckily he saw some crates and hid there.

"Hey what are you doing behind those crates?"

"!"

Kiku turned his head to see a boy with blonde hair and Blue eyes; he looks about 18 years old. The boy also stared at him for a while, he blushed but hid it. Kiku was confused for a moment before he heard a familiar voice.

"There you are!"

And just as he feared Arthur was just behind the blond. The boy turned around and smiled at his captain.

"hey Iggy you know him?" the boy asked pointing towards Kiku.

"Yes he`s my _Guess..._" at the word Kiku glared at him.

"I see!" the boy faced Kiku and showed him his hand "I`m Alfred F. Jones! Hero at your service! Nice to meet you!"

Kiu stood up and took his hand "Kiku Honda, Prince of Asia, it`s a pleasure to meet you Alfred-kun"

Alfred smiled even more while his face became red. Kiku didn`t notice the other`s face but felt awkward since Alfred hadn`t let go of his hand. Arthur was glaring at them before he finally lost his patience.

"Alright how long do you plan on holding his hand!"

Alfred blushed even more and took his hand "s-sorry, well anyway nice to meet you" he gave him a sheepish look.

Kiku smiled at him "It`s fine" he then noticed the way Arthur looks at them, _what`s wrong with him?_

Arthur sighed and pulled Kiku towards him "time for bed!" and he lifted Kiku Bridal style.

"Put me down!"

"No!"

Kiku was squirming but Arthur has a firm hold on the Asian and carried him all the way to Arthur`s cabin. Gently Arthur laid Kiku on the bed and stroked his hair.

"You are not to get near to Alfred!" he ordered.

"And why is that!"

"Just do it!" he growled, but Kiku stood his guard.

"Not until I have a valid reason!" he snapped.

Arthur sighed and approached him "because" he cupped his cheek and leaned forward, their faces only inches apart "you`re mine and Mine alone"

Kiku`s face turned red, he slapped Arthur`s hand away and averted his gaze "That`s not a valid reason and I do not belong to you" he hissed.

Arthur glared at him "damn such a stubborn twit!" he said.

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kiku stared at the ceiling for a while, a bit embarrassed of having been carried bridal style and when their faces were only inches apart. He could still remember what Arthur has done to him and yet something in the back of his head wished it continued.

_what`s wrong with me?_

_

* * *

_

**LOL**

**I don`t know why but I wanted to put that part in**

**well anyway**

**hope you guys review**

**and please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	4. Chapter 4: kiss?

**Chapter 4: Kiss?**

Kiku was staring at the ceiling, still checking if he just woke up from a nightmare, sadly everything is real. He got out of bed, He felt Embarrassed of having to walk up to the deck in a _dress_, The door creaked at he opened it slowly, he walked slowly towards the deck, and as predicted it was embarrassing, the crew would pause from their work and stare at him. Ignoring their stares and some laughter and insults he went to look for the captain.

"Good morning Love, did you sleep well?"

As he heard that familiar voice he turned his head sure enough Arthur was behind him, hands behind his back. His eyes gleamed and he smirked, Kiku only glared at him.

"Captain I would like to have _Proper c_lothes"

Arthur raised a brow "why Proper clothes? You look much prettier in a dress"

Kiku glared at Arthur "Because I`m a man not a girl!" he replied bitterly.

Arthur chuckled "well I`m the captain so my orders are followed" he grabbed Kiku wrist and pulled him towards him, "don't you disobey" he held the other`s waist and pulled him even closer, their bodies are now together and slowly he leaned over to kiss him, Kiku closed his eyes and tried pushing Arthur away, but he has a strong hold on the small Asian. Their lips are now only inches apart until.

"Watch out"

"!"

_Splash_

Kiku opened his eyes and tried to suppress a laugh, Arthur has a bucket on his head and is soaking wet. Behind him was Alfred equally soaked and lying on the ground. Most of the other crew were laughing at them, Arthur looked real pissed and Alfred looked embarrassed.

"Damn it! You git be careful next time!" Arthur growled.

The you blonde only smile sheepishly before getting up "Sorry...I did warn you"

Arthur glared at him for a while before he sighed "just clean up your mess" then he walked away.

Alfred grinned cheerfully and turned to kiku "good thing I`m here huh!"

"Nani!" his face flushed and his heart beating, _He was just about to kiss me_ he thought, his mind dismissed that idea but something in the back of his head wanted the kiss to continue.

"Kiku?"

Kiku stared at the other man, whose brow is raised in confusion "ano...gommenasai Alfred-san"

Alfred blushed and stared away "it`s fine...well anyway umm I have work to do" he said as he walked away.

Kiku was silent, his face flushed as he remembered that he was about to be kissed by Arthur, the man he hates, the pirate who kidnapped him, the pirate with beautiful emerald green eyes, and whose large eyebrows look good on him, whose blond hair looks so soft that Kiku felt the need to touch it, those soft lips pressing on to his. Kiku shook his head, he should never think of Arthur that way, _what`s happening to me?_

"Umm ano Alfred-Kun?" he called out.

The blonde turned his head to face the Asian "Yes Kiku?"

"umm I come with you?" he blushed deep red "maybe it`ll get things of my mind"

Immediately Alfred beamed and hugged the other "Great! I always wanted company!" he yelled.

Kiku blushed madly, he`s not used to being hugged in public, "Ano? Alfred-kun could you please let go"

Immediately Alfred let go of Kiku and blushed madly "err...sorry about that" he said scratching the back of his head. "So anyway would you like to see something neat?" he asked as he grabbed the smaller man`s hand. "Come on!" he yelled as he dragged the other to the crow's nest.

Alfred helped Kiku climbed up the crow's nest, which was very awkward for Kiku since he's wearing a dress. When they made it Alfred pointed out to the ocean which fascinated Kiku, once the sun wasw reflected in the water the ocean shines, and as the scallops, seagulls or another bird flies above of the ocean they will be reflected, it`s like staring out at a mirror.

that`s not all what they did, Alfred took him around the ship, giving him the grand tour. Alfred would drag him everywhere even during his work and he would babble on about almost everything, which Kiku would listen to. Alfred made Kiku laugh and smile more than once. When they were finally finished the sun has already set, and bother were on the deck looking at the ocean.

"It`s very pretty isn`t it?" Alfred asked as he stared at the water "it`s like the ocean is just one giant mirror reflecting everything on it"

"Hai! It`s very pretty" Kiku replied a light blush appearing on his face.

"you know I saw something much more prettier" He said as he faced the other.

"and what is that?" Kiku asked as he tilted his head.

Alfred cupped Kiku`s cheek and leaned over, their lips were only inches apart "You..." and before Kiku could reply Alfred leaned even further catching the other`s lips.

Kiku pushed Alfred away and brought a hand to his lips, His face flushed and suddenly an Image of Arthur flashed in his mind. Alfred`s face was equally red and he stared the other way, the atmosphere feels awkward and they were both silent.

"sorry..." Alfred was the first to break the silence "I have to go good night Kiku" he said before he ran off.

Kiku was silent and frozen on the spot, _did Alfred Just kissed me? Kissed me? He_ asked himself. he saw Arthur`s face again and a faint blush appeared on his cheek, _what in the word is going on?_ But what Kiku doesn`t know is that someone saw the whole thing.

Arthur ran a hand through his honey blond hair, he watched with envy as Alfred leaned over and kissed Kiku. he knew from the start that Alfred also likes Kiku but he`s not going to give up. He suppress the urge to march to Alfred and yell at him, and the urge to throw him over board. After the kiss he watch as Kiku stand their confused and lost.

He turned back and headed to his cabin with only one thought in mind...

_You will be mine whether you want to or not...  
_

_

* * *

_

**Ok so yeah I also Like AlfredxKiku**

**if it wasn`t obvius**

**well anyway I thought that maybe it`ll be great if I put that part**

**by the way Warning**

**LEMONS in next chapter**

**well please review**

**and please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	5. Chapter 5: Devils Desires

**Chapter 5: Devil`s desires**

Arthur was about to take a sip of his rum when he heard knocking on the door, he smiled when he realized it was Kiku. He smirked when the other approached him, face flushed, he noted that he looks even cuter when he`s blushing.

"What is it Kiku?" he asked, still staring at the man in front of him. "Why so red?" he asked, he showed Kiku one of his most charming smirks.

Kiku saw the man`s charming smirk looked away, blushing even more. he was thinking of an excuse then he just remembered he was still wearing a dress "I would like to change my clothes and I`m not wearing dresses!" he said, still not meeting Arthur`s gaze.

Arthur chuckled as he stood up "but dresses look good on you" he moved closer to him "and you look a lot prettier in a dress" he gestured his hand to cupped Kiku`s cheek "so cute" He cooed as leaned over and kissed him.

Kiku was still Frozen in shock, he was wondering why didn`t he see this coming and why did he allow it. Realizing this he pushed Arthur away "get away!" he yelled as he brought a hand against his lips, face becoming redder.

Arthur chuckled "silly Kiku I could never be away from you" he smiled, which turned to a sadistic smile "for you are mine"

Kiku trembled a little then backed away "I-I told you I`m not Y-yours"

Arthur chuckled and stepped forward "and you will be" he replied lust seen in his eyes "I`ll make you mine even if it takes forever, you`ll be submissive and your voice will be moaning and screaming my name soon enough"

Kiku felt shivers and fear as Arthur stepped even closer to him, _Damn pirate get away from me!_

Arthur grabbed his waist and pulled closer him roughly, Kiku`s face slammed into the taller man`s chest, he could feel his heart beat, it was fast, he could feel the warmth of his body and the ups and downs of his chest whenever he breathed.

"_le sentez-vous, amour ?_" he said as he chuckled "oh my I`m speaking like that French bastard now" he chuckled again "see look what you`ve done to me"

Kiku blushed bright red, he couldn`t help it but for some reason he had a reaction to what Arthur said. Arthur smirked and lifted Kiku`s face, the smaller man blushed madly and stared into Arthur`s Gem like eyes, he could see something in them but can`t put his finger into it. Slowly Arthur leaned down and gave him another kiss.

Arthur`s eyes softened and he smiled at Kiku "_Je t'aime, mon cher Kiku. m'aimez-vous ?_" He said as he pulled away "Oh GOD! I got to stop speaking French!" he exclaimed as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

Kiku`s face was much more redder, he pushed the taller man away and averted his gaze "Umm ano...Arthur-san what did you say?" he asked.

Arthur`s face became redder and face the other way "uhh...I-It`s a secret!"

Kiku was still averting his gaze but something escaped his lips "_`は恋している私であるか。_..."he murmured.

Arthur heard him and turned to face him "what did you say!"

Kiku`s face became redder, he realized what he just said, _Oh god this is bad! no way, I hate him!,_ he turned his face, only to look away gain because Arthur`s face was only inches apart.

"None of your business" he spat.

Arthur stared at him for a while before grinning "I see well let's see what else you could say"

Kiku was lifted up and carried to the bed chamber, he thrown unto a soft surface; the bed maybe. He looked up to the captain who was smiling devilishly with lust present in his eyes, a chill went up Kiku`s spine as the captain leaned down to face him. Arthur licked his lip, and leaned down to Kiku`s ear.

"How loud could your Voice be?" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed him "_Je t'aime, mon cher Kiku_" he said as he caught the other`s lips.

at first Kiku just want to slap the other`s face but he found himself kissing back. Arthur took this as a cue to slip his tongue in which Kiku didn`t even bother, Arthur explored his mouth, savoring every inch and when he found his tongue both wrestled for dominance which Arthur won. Kiku moaned as Arthur explored his mouth.

Arthur released his mouth and leaned over to Kiku`s ear "well Love do you want more?" he whispered.

Before Kiku could protest Arthur was already working on the dress, Kiku tried to protest but something in the back of his mind wants Arthur to continue. Kiku stop struggling and Arthur removed his dress, Arthur blushed at the sight he didn`t notice that Kiku`s skin was flawless and his blush makes him look more feminine, his very slim almost like a girl`s body.

kiku was blushing even more as he watch Arthur lean down to the crook of his neck and started kissing it. Snapping back to his senses he started to struggle and protest again.

"H-hey what do you think you're-"

"so beautiful...tell me are you really a boy" he teased as he caress the other`s bare skin.

Arthur was kissing his neck slowly kissing down to his collarbone nibbling it only to leave a red mark, Kiku bit his lip so his moans won`t escape.

"So cute" Arthur exclaimed "you`re so cute in everything you do..."

"Please...stop it..." he started begging, his tears are flowing but the other didn`t even listen.

His hand started moving to his undergarments removing them, Arthur also removed his frock and shirt and started playing with Kiku`s nipples, massaging and pinching them.

"Don`t you enjoy this" he said as he pinched his nipple, Kiku merely shook his head, he leaned down and decided to lick them, Kiku shivered and flinched to the other`s touch. He moved his hands to the other crotch massaging it, and then bent down he took it in sucking it.

"ngg-ahh-mgg...A-Arthur...s-stop—ahh!"

Kiku Arched his back, he felt like his body has a mind of his own. His mind was telling him that this was wrong, wrong in so many ways, yet in the back it`s yelling of Joy and pleasure. Although he knew this is wrong he did not do anything to stop it, he kept moaning and screaming Arthur`s name.

"Ngg-ahh...hgg-A-Arthur..." he panted, his face red as a tomato. "M-More..." he blushed even more, he didn`t mean to say it but his mind was not in control of his actions.

Arthur blushed at the request, but it`s not like he can say no. When Arthur was done playing with Kiku, he stated to remove his own pants. when he threw the fabric on the flor he leaned down to Kiku`s ear.

"Ready love, I know It`ll hurt but don`t worry I`ll be as gentle as I can" he said, a devious grin appearing on his face.

At first Arthur played with Kiku`s entrance, entering his index finger then taking it out. Kiku felt pain but also pleasure at the same time.

"AHHH!-A-arthur...what are you-AHH!"

"I want to see how load your voice can be!" he exclaimed. "soI want you to shout out my name as loud as you can!"

After playing with Kiku`s entrance, he entered his own hardened entrance was painful, but Kiku`s mind was fogged with lust. As Arthur trusted into him Kiku would scream and moan Arthur`s name. Arthur was pleased to hear Kiku`s screams, he smirked when he got the smaller man to practically yell in Japanese.

"_それは傷つく!_... _アーサー_!" he yelled.

Arthur grabbed Kiku`s waist to set him in place, he pounded into Kiku faster, Kiku was at the verge of tears. Arthur was panting heavily and so was Kiku.

"I`m gonna cum!" he yelled.

Both moaned as Arthur came into his climax. He came inside Kiku, Kiku felt the hot seeds spill into him. Arthur pulled himself out and collapsed on top of Kiku. Both were breathing heavily, sweaty and hot. Kiku passed out due to exhaustion, Arthur pulled Kiku into an embrace; he leaned over to his ear.

"Well now you`re mine" he said with a devious smirk and he pulled up the covers to cover them both.

* * *

**Yeah sorry for late update**

**Writers block is so annoying and school isn`t helping**

**Anyway translations**

**French**

**le sentez-vous, amour ? = Could you feel it, Love?**

**Je t'aime, mon cher Kiku. m'aimez-vous ? = I love you, my dear Kiku. Do you love me?**

**Je t'aime, mon cher Kiku = I love you, My dear Kiku**

**Japanese**

**は恋している私であるか。 ****= `am I falling in love with you?**

**それは傷つく****! = It hurts!**

**アーサー****! = Arthur!**

**Don`t know why but I think It`ll be cute if Arthur would speak French**

**wahhhhhhhhhh took me a while!**

**Well anyway I tried to make it detailed as I can**

**But still can`t write lemons**

**Well anyway hope I didn`t disappoint anyone**

**Well anyway please review and please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	6. Chapter 6: A Sad Goodbye

**Chapter 6: A Sad Goodbye  
**

Kiku was woken up by a blinding, it was early morning, for some reason he felt different he just can`t put his finger on it. He felt someone snuggling to him and as he turned around he felt like screaming, beside him was Arthur, naked from head to toe and as he look down on himself he was the same. The memories of last night started to return.

_Oh god don`t tell me!_

Arthur was stirred awake; he smiled at Kiku and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Morning, Love did you sleep well?" Kiku blushed madly and turned around, Arthur snuggled to him more "come on love you didn`t fight back, and besides you know you wanted to"

Tears started to form on Kiku`s eyes "No I didn`t!" he yelled "I was confused I..I was confused and lost last night because-"

"Alfred kissed you?" Arthur interrupted.

Immediately Kiku`s eyes widen "you knew?"

"Not only that, I saw!" he hissed "I told you you`re mine"

Kiku was speechless, Arthur saw it yet he took advantage of him. Kiku felt shattered, he doesn`t know why, it`s like something feels so painful. Arthur hugged him closer, the other didn`t move or protest but just stayed quite.

"So, Love who will you choose?" Arthur whispered.

Kiku stayed still for a while before pushing Arthur away. He said nothing he just got up and picked up that humiliating dress and wore it. Arthur tried to grab hold of Kiku but the other pushed him back and ran for the door. Kiku wasn`t thinking straight he didn`t care where he is or where he`s going all he knows it`s no there in Arthur cabin, nowhere near Arthur, possibly a place where the pain will stop.

Everything was blurry because of his tears, they`re now streaming down on his cheek. He felt tricked, betrayed, hurt and most off all lied too. _I was so stupid! I thought I was falling for him, I`m just confused! CONFUSED!_

Arthur sat on the edge of his bed, he has already put on his pants but he felt tired and sat down. He looked down at the floor and remembered what he has done, he took advantage of Kiku. He cradled his head on his hands and mentally punched himself. _What have I done? Now he hates me even more. _

Kiku ran up to the deck, the sun was high and the crew were doing their job. Kiku walked to rails and looked down on the water, watching his own reflection, _Look what I`ve become, I`m a prince yet I`m reduced to a prisoner, I should just die_, He thought, his heart ached as he slowly climbed the railing.

_Good bye...Arthur_

A single tear ran down his face as he let himself fall.

"Kiku!"

Someone grabbed the back of his dress. He looked up to see Arthur, looking down on him with a worried look.

"Damn it Kiku don`t do that! You could die and I told you I won`t let you!" he yelled as he pulled Kiku back up. "What the bloody hell were you thinking!"

Kiku looked down, wishing he would just die than be tortured. A tear ran down his cheek.

Arthur watched with guilt as Kiku`s tears started running down his face, he cupped his cheek and wiped his tears "I`m sorry..." he said as he kissed his forehead.

Kiku pushed him away "don't touch me!" he hissed, "I`m done playing your games!" he yelled, he got up and ran away from him.

"Darn I should-!" as he stood up he fell back, the ship was rocking a gunshot was heard and a cannon ball was shoot "damn who could have dared attack my ship!" he yelled.

"That would be me!"

Arthur turned to see the attacker`s ship next to his, he has black hair with a fly away curl. he`s wearing Eastern clothes. His black eyes glared at the captain, a plank was brought down by his crew. He walked with dignity and he was holding a spear. His eyes are filled with hatred and anger. He walked right up to him.

"Now tell me are you the bastard who kidnapped my brother!" he hissed, he raised his spear and aimed it right at him "please return him to me or I will kill you"

Alfred noticed Kiku running and ran after him when the ship was attacked, quickly he gained his balance and ran towards him, Kiku also lost his balance and fell down. When Alfred was next to him he helped him up.

"Kiku are you ok?" he asked worry written on his face.

Kiku was about to reply when another sound was heard, this time it was a gun shot. Kiku felt fear, the sound came from the deck and that`s where Arthur is. Slowly Kiku got up and Alfred tried to help him up.

"Kiku-nii!" a familiar voice was heard and quickly two men grabbed Alfred "don`t touch Kiku-nii bastard!" he man yelled, he has black hair and a fly away curl.

Kiku stared at him eyes wide in shock "Yong Soo?"

"Kiku!" the man hugged him "oh my god I`m glad you`re alright"

"Yong Soo what are you doing here?" he asked.

Yong Soo gave him a questioning look "to get you back to china! What else"

Kiku stared at his left hand he was holding a spear, with blood spilled on it. His eyes widen in fear, slowly he looked up to the other man "D-Did you K-Kill him?" he asked.

"Who?" Yong Soo raised a brow "ahh! you mean the pirate who kidnapped you! not to worry he`s still alive for now at least" he beamed.

Kiku stared at him for a while before he spoke "please don`t hurt them" he begged.

Yong Soo stared at him in confusion "what! Have you lost it!"

"Please" he pleaded.

"look at you Kiku you`re wearing a dress for god`s sake" he pointed, but Kiku didn`t care he just kept pleading. Yong Soo sighed "alright but you`re going with me" and Kiku nodded.

as they made it up the deck, Arthur`s crew were hurt and so was the captain. Arthur`s left arm was bleeding, and a large cut was on his cheek. Kiku approached him and stared at the pirate he thought he had fallen for. He was panting heavily, his left hand dripping with blood. Kiku remove the ribbon and tied it on the wound.

"K-Kiku...D-Don`t go" he said as Kiku finished.

"I have to go Captain" he said flatly, he then got up and turned around "sayonara Captain Kirkland" he said as he boarded the ship.

"I`m sorry..." Arthur yelled "I Love you!" tears were at the verge of streaming down his face.

Kiku stopped and turned to face him, his heart was beating fast and he felt joy but pain as well. He clenched his fist, he wanted to reply but he can`t say the word, what were they? He just turned back and boarded the ship. As they left his heart ached and a single tear ran down his face. Yong Soo noticed this and approached him.

"Kiku-nii? Do you? Love him?" he asked.

Kiku wiped his tear with his sleeve "no of course not" he replied.

_But in truth his heart was slowly breaking into pieces..._

_

* * *

_

**OH MY!**

**Gommenasai for the late update!**

**Writer`s block isn`t fun and school work never helps!**

**The next chapter might be late as well due to the same reasons!**

**I`m sorry gommenasai!**

**I tried to make it dramatic as possible!**

**please review  
**

**Anyway please forgive typing errors and poor plotting  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Fiance

**Chapter 7: Fiancé?**

That night, Kiku was now dressed in a red silk Kimono with a gold obi, as usual Yao would tell Yong Soo to take one of the most Elegant clothing Kiku ever had, like everything wasn`t. the Kimono was decorated with gold prints of dragons and beautiful landscapes, yes, his brother has an excellent choice in clothing, But in only a few hours did he miss the ship and the freedom, the sea he could see and the sun set he saw, and a certain blond with honey blond hair and Emerald green eyes.

He shook the image of the man from his head and proceeded to the didnig hall of the ship where Yong Soo and the crew were. Immediately when Yong Soo saw him he ran towards him. Kiku smiled at him as his brother came closer.

"Kiku-nii, your dinner is almost ready you don`t need to leave your room" Yong Soo pouted.

"You`re acting a lot like Yao-nii now" he sighed "just once do I want to get my own food and not let it come to me"

"Fine! But you`re next in line, you should be pampered" Yong Soo said sarcasm was on his voice.

"Yes I know but for once I want that to change" he said as his eyes softened.

Yong Soo sighed, he patted his brother`s back "I know. Ever since that day he`s been very protective of you" he admitted.

"Because I`m next in line?" it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yes, the next ruler" Yong Soo said "you should eat and rest by Tomorrow Aniki will be waiting for you"

Kiku nodded his head and followed his brother. he couldn`t help but feel sad, he felt so upset about returning home, it's not like he hates the palace but it mostly feels like a cage than a palace, he was never allowed to leave the castle grounds and Yao would never let him leave without guards and he`s mostly trained to become the next Emperor. His fate is sealed, he felt like he will never see happiness.

after dinner he went back to his room, he couldn`t help but remember Arthur`s quarters and the blond himself. his heart ached he felt as if tears were threatening to run down his face and they did, he let himself collapse on the bed as the tears keep streaming.

_Why? Why `am I thinking of you! You took advantage of me I should hate you!_

he remembered the captain`s charming smirk, his cute smile, he beautiful gem like eyes, his honey blond hair, his large eyebrows that actually suit him, his voice which sounded powerful but caring, he warm breath and his soft lips pressing unto his.

Kiku shook his head to dismiss the Idea, although he then remembered the last time he saw the captain. His heart ached even more as he remembered every word he said.

"_K-Kiku...D-Don`t go"_

He covered his ears but he could still hear the voice.

"_I`m sorry..."_

He shook his head but the image didn`t disappear.

"_I Love you!"_

Tears streamed even more, his heart felt very painful, he wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to make the pain stop but most of all wanted to touch Arthur.

_Why? Why do you always make me feel like crying? Why does my heart hurt? Why?_

Kiku was awoken by the knocking on the door; he never realized he cried himself to sleep. He answered the door and one of the crew members was at the other side.

"Master Kiku we`re arrived at the dock" he announce.

Kiku nodded and preceded to the upper deck, there Yong Soo was already waiting for him. Kiku could see they`ve already docked, the crew were already un loading the ship and a familiar man with long black hair tied into a pony tail with brown eyes were waiting for them, he was wearing red clothes, made from the finest silk.

The man noticed Kiku and began to run towards him "Kiku!" he yelled as he hugged him, "Kiku aru! so glad you`re safe aru!" his eyes were watery and he can`t stop saying he`s happy to see him again and other comments.

"ano...Yao-san, please let go of me"

"aiya! Kiku, I`m sorry!" Yao said, "oh yes I have good news!"

Kiku tilted his head in confusion "really what is it?" he asked.

Yao beamed at him "I couldn`t wait till dinner! I`m so excited!" he announced "You`re engaged to princess Sesel of France!" he exclaimed.

Kiku`s jaw fell, eyes wide in shock. He never realized he`d be engaged not now when he`s still confused, not now when he`s feeling pain not now when he felt like he wanted to be with Arthur. The man next to Yao noticed this; he has brown hair and light brown eyes. He approached Kiku and spoke to him.

"Kiku-nii is something the matter?" he asked "aren't you happy"

Kiku faced the man and smiled "I`m just shocked, no need to worry Kaoru" he replied.

"But are you happy?" he asked.

Kiku opened his jaw to reply but he was cut off by Yao "Of course he is! France and China will be one!" he exclaimed proud as ever.

Kiku only smiled and nodded his head, but Kaoru doesn`t seem convinced. While travelling back Yao was babbling about their wedding will be the westerners way, although Yao would disagree the princess will be marrying under Kiku`s name so at least they should do the westerner`s way. Kiku wasn`t paying attention he was still thinking about Arthur and the freedom he`ll surely loose.

upon arriving to the castle he was greeted by his sister Mei Mei and his cousins Thai and Viet, also a brunette with brown hair with a fly away curl his eyes are squinted, he is Feliciano Vargas, he`ll be leading the wedding, also a man with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes was there, Francis Bonnofey, the Prince of France and a Girl with tan skin and long brown hair tied unto two pony tails, Princess Sesel Bonnefey the younger sister of Francis.

During dinner they were already planning their wedding, in a week's time they shall be wed in by the cliff on the crescent like bay, it's one of the most beautiful landscapes in the kingdom. Yao was already choosing the array of Flowers to used and Mei Mei and Viet were already getting along with his future wife, while he didn`t seem to care. The whole time he was thinking about Arthur, each time his heart would ache, longing to be with him.

"mon Amie Kiku? What is the matter?"

he stared at the man who spoke, it was Francis, his future Brother-in-law, he bowed his head and greeted him "Good Evening, Francis-san nothing`s the matter" he lied.

Francis raised a questioning brow "I heard you were captured by Pirates, may I ask..." he looked serious "does the Captain have Messy blond hair and Green eyes? And does he go by the name Arthur Kirkland?"

Kiku stared at him eyes wide in shock "how did-!"

"Mon Petit Arthur used to be an old acquaintance of mine" he admitted, "he`ll never give up his treasure" he winked.

Kiku blushed, now what`s that supposed to mean? As he was about to speak Feliciano also joined in.

"Ve~ you`re Kiku right? I`m Feliciano let`s be friends!" he said.

Kiku only smiled "Hai, Feliciano-san"

Feliciano stared at him for a while before he spoke "You`re not happy?" he asked.

Kiku shook his head "N-no I`m very happy!" he lied.

"Ne ne kiku you don`t have to lie I could tell!" he exclaimed "someone else is in your heart"

As Feliciano said that the Image of Arthur appeared His heart was beating fast, it hurts, it hurts him so much. "Arthur" he whispered.

"I see you`ve fallen in love with him" Feliciano said, "I understand how you feel, I love Ludwig and I`m ready to give everything up just to be with him" he said.

"Mon Cher Kiku, I know that you love someone you could never be with" when he said that he turned his head for a moment and smiled at Sesel "but really before you decide you have to be sure it`s the right choice"

After dinner Kiku went straight to his room to rest and this time they will be guards guarding his room, _really Yao could drive me insane,_ he yelled in his mind. Arthur`s face flashed through his head again, he can`t stopped thinking about him, he just can`t.

_Do I really love you?_

_

* * *

_**LOL**

**SOOOOOOOO Sorry for late update the internet isn`t been so nice and well my brother was using it for the whole day yesterday  
**

**Ok I`ll explain i have no Idea how Chinese or japanese marry so yeah he has to be engaged to a European girl**

**and Seychelles seems to be the perfect girl for a little plot twist I have in stored**

**Also I would like to personally thank luna faith90 for her help!**

**Well anyway please review**

**and also please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	8. Chapter 8: Realization and A Reunion

**Chapter 8: Realization and A Reunion  
**

The first three days of his return was spent on practicing for the wedding. Kiku was already loosing it, he would be woken up early just to practice something he doesn`t even want to do. Everyday Feliciano and Francis would convince Kiku about his feelings but until now he`s confused.

Everything is almost set, the flowers were already chosen, the music was led by a man by the name of Roderich Edelstein, one of Francis Acquaintances, the clothes are being prepared by Toris, Feliks and Elizabeta, Francis designed the style of clothing and the chiefs were already selecting the menu and ingredients for the reception. Everything was almost ready except for the prince; he was still confused about his feelings.

at the fourth night he was staring into the stars, for once Yao allowed him to stay on the cliff for a while. He was still fighting over about his feelings, he was very confused. _Do I really love Arthur? Does he really love me?_ He kept asking himself. He was in complete silence when a figure approached him.

"Nii-san?" kaoru called "I know you don`t want to get married" he said.

kiku looked up to him "what do you mean? of course I would that`s why I`m getting married"

"No, Kiku-nii just admit it" Kaoru sighed "You love that pirate don`t you? even if you don`t tell me I could tell" Kiku`s jaw opened "I overheard your conversation with Sir. Francis and Feliciano, you have to be honest" he finally said. "Goodnight nii-san"

"Kaoru!" he called. Kaoru turned his head and Kiku gave him a warm smile "Arigato, Kaoru" Kaoru nodded before he continued.

Once again he was alone, reminiscing about Arthur. For some reason he just can`t get that pirate out of his head. he can`t forget his voice, his hair, his eyes, his body, his warmth, everything about him. Kiku couldn't stand it he was getting more confused by the minute, _what is Arthur to him?_ He keeps asking.

"Ne~ Kiku would you like my advice?"

Kiku turned around relieved it was only Feliciano, "ano... I`m fine..." he lied, he was confused but he can`t show weakness, that`s what Yao told him.

"Ne ne~ Kiku, you know I will give up being a Priest soon"

Kiku stared at him in shock "why is that? Life as a Priest not fitting for you?" he asked.

Feliciano giggled "I know I`ve only been a priest for a year but...I could not forget the man I love" his eyes changed showing sadness "I love Ludwig and I know he loves me but I have two to choose from, Ludwig or my Faith"

Kiku nodded, he starting to understand. Feliciano loves this Ludwig guy, but couldn`t because he is a Priest. Kiku was beginning to understand that love could change and affect someone's life, yet there were a few questions left in his mind. _What does he feel about Arthur? Is it love? Does Arthur love him? Will he ever be happy?_

Feliciano smiled at him "You know, If you love him your heart will react" he said, this caught Kiku`s attention "It will break if you`re away yet rejoice when You`re together" he said, and Kiku smiled.

"Arigato, Feliciano-san. I finally understand" he said as he stood up, "I better talk to Yao-nii"

The sound of snapping wind was heard before a final slap on the poor Prince`s cheek. It left a red mark on his left cheek; Yao had slapped him, out of range and despair. Kiku stared at the floor rubbing his sore Cheek. Yao was panting, anger in his eyes.

"AIYA!Kiku have you gone mad!" Yao yelled, Talking to Yao wasn`t a good idea.

"Yao-nii! I don`t love Sesel-san but I love Arthur!" he said, not looking at his brother in the eye.

Yao gave a frustrated sigh, "No you are to marry Ms. Sesel! and that`s Final!" he ordered, not even bothering to see his brother`s sad expression.

"Please brother! I don`t love her!" he pleaded "I love Arthur! Please let me love him! Please don`t make me do this" he pleaded but they fell to deaf ears.

"Aiya! Kiku I said no! and don`t you dare bring that up again!" he snapped, "You are to marry a Princess and rule my kingdom!" he yelled "and you are not to marry a Male Pirate" he hissed.

Kiku stared him tears streaming from his eyes "I found happiness with him!" he yelled "I don`t want to rule this King-"

Yao slapped him again "Don`t you dare say that! Don`t ever bring this up again or else I will hunt that devil and kill that bastard myself!" he yelled.

He left the young prince alone. Kiku knelled on the floor cradling his head, his tears were already running down his cheeks and his left cheek was sore, Yao hit him so hard. _Why? it`s not fair! I wanted to be with Arthur but-I`m the damn next heir! I never wanted this! I never did!_

He let his mind debate on that matter as more tears run down his cheek. He always knew that a prince can`t have freedom, he knew that ever since Yao became more protective, he always was. Hi other siblings have more freedom than him but he was the next heir, the next ruler how couldn`t Yao be protective and ever since their parents died it became worst. He let himself sob and his tears flow, he can`t stop himself now, and he can`t stop the wedding either.

Francis was staring at the waters from the crescent bay, wine in his left hand and a sword on the other. he smirked when he noticed a Pirate ship slowly sailing towards him, after a few minutes a row boat could be seen and the ship disappeared. He grinned when the row boat stopped right in front of him and he saw a man with blond hair and Emerald green eyes.

"Mon Petit Arthur! How have you been?" he said as he offered the wine.

Arthur growled, not very happy to see him "Ok Frog! Why are you here and how did you know I`m here!"

Francis chuckled, which earned him an annoyed look from Arthur "Arthur can`t you see your little sister is getting married" he said.

Arthur growled "Sesel is not my little sister and you are not my brother!" he yelled "he grabbed Francis's collar and pulled him closer "and who is marrying Sesel?" he asked.

Francis smiled "Oui! We are not originally brothers but your Uncle adopted you when you were helpless and your father missing! At least accept us as your siblings, Non?" he replied, Arthur only glared at him "oh and Sesel is getting married to a mister Kiku Honda"

Arthur dropped Francis, face filled with fear "you`re kidding right?" Francis shook his head "but Kiku is-"

"Your Princess" Francis stated "yes I know but his brother agreed on getting him engaged" he replied, eyes filled with sadness.

Arthur stared at him in disbelief, he sighed "I`m going to rescue him!" he started marching towards the castle but Francis stopped him.

"I got a better Idea" he smirked

Arthur decided it was best to listen to Francis than to act rash.

"What is your plan?"

* * *

**Ok I will explain!**

**England, France and Seychelles are relatives but not by blood and Arthur left them to become Independent.**

**Right I think that`ll explain it!**

**Also I think I made Yao a bit harsh**

**oh well need some drama in this Fic**

**Ok please review**

**And forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

**Chapter 9: The Plan**

Finally the big day is tomorrow and Kiku was watching his relatives and _Fiancé _having tea, he was also holding his cup watching as his family talk and chat, while he might have an emotional meltdown soon. The ceremony will start in the morning, it was a private wedding only those invited could attend, he really didn`t care who would come except when he found out a certain Russian name Ivan Braginski was invited, He never liked that man yet Yao enjoyed his presence, so he didn`t say a word. At the last minute France decided it would be nice if it`ll have a masquerade theme, where in they`ll be wearing mask for the whole wedding.

He looked around and saw almost everyone there including Feliciano, and then he noticed where did Francis go? then again the blond was acting weird for about two days now, always gone missing and it`s like he`s hiding something but no one seemed to noticed.

He just ignored his thoughts and wondered about Arthur. It didn`t surprise him that he keeps thinking about Arthur these days, he always felt hurt and lonely whenever this occurred, he felt like he betrayed him, he felt like he wasn`t free, he felt like he will never be happy, but most of all he felt his heart is going to break.

_I`m sorry Arthur...I`m really sorry_

Francis was standing on the crescent bay; he waited patiently and smiled when another figure appeared. Arthur was glaring at him, hands in his pocket. France only smiled at him and watched at the Pirate hesitantly approached him.

"Arthur! Are you ready to save Petit Kiku" he asked, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Of course I `am you Bloody Git!" he growled "although how would your plan work?" he asked, kicking a pebble as he spoke.

"Well I planned a masquerade theme" he said proudly "even if it was short notice Yao was too happy to disagree" he announced.

"Yes I, so it`s to hide my identity?" it sounded more like a question than a statement "but how do i get near Kiku if I`m watching?" he asked.

"You could exchange places with Francis"

Arthur and Francis looked back in surprise, they were sure that they`re both alone. in the shadows Kaoru immerge, he has been there the whole time listening to them. Actually Kaoru already knew something was different with Francis, especially when he noticed he sneaked out of the Palace to the crescent bay.

"You must be that Pirate who kidnapped my Brother" he said as he bowed his head "pleased to make your acquaintance" he said.

Arthur gave him a confused look Pleased to make my acquaintance? ok I kidnapped his brother and he`s please to see me? Arthur cleared his throat "Arthur Kirkland" he said "you`re pretty different normally you would be attacking me" he noted.

Kaoru only stared at him before he replied "You are the person who my brother fell in love with" he explained "you are the very first to make him fall in love" he added.

"I see but what do you mean, you could exchange places with Francis?" he asked, still a bit confused.

Kaoru sighed "Francis is supposed to escort Ms. Sesel to the altar, right? You`ll take his place and escort her and when you reached the altar grab Kiku" he explained.

Arthur and Francis stared at him in awe; he was a lot smarter than they thought.

That same night, they snuck Arthur into the palace; Kaoru hid him some where no one would know. They went to talk to sesel about it. They knocked on her window and at the third one she opened her door.

"Francis? Kaoru?" her eyes widen in shock when she saw the third person "Arthur!"

"Sesel" Arthur replied.

"What do you guys want? And why are you here Arthur?" she asked.

"Sesel, let use explain everything" Francis said and Sesel gave an approving nod.

They explain everything to Sesel, who patiently listened. She understood that Arthur was the pirate who kidnapped her fiancé and he fell in love with him. kaoru said that Kiku loves him as well and wants his brother to be happy. After what seems like an hour Sesel nodded.

"ok i`ll agree" she said "I don`t want to get married yet anyway"

Francis smiled and patted her head "thanks sesel" he said. Sesel`s face turned red but smiled.

While Arthur was grinning and actually thanking Francis and the others "thank a lot guys"

Kaoru watched as they celebrate their plan, he couldn`t help but smile.

_Everything will be interesting tomorrow_, he thought to himself

* * *

**WAHHHHHHHH! sorry for the super late update!  
**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter!**

**also this is shorter than usual  
**

**actually this was supposed to be the wedding but I think it`s much better if I cut that part!**

**Well anyway hope you guys understand the plan, **

**Right**

**Well please review**

**And also**

**Please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding

**Chapter 10: The wedding**

The sun was high and the weather was just right for a perfect wedding, except for Kiku who wished that he wouldn`t have to marry. He was waiting patiently in his black military styled clothes, half his face obscured by a black mask. He was standing at the altar, (or they call it altar), his _Fiancé_ had a bit trouble and was a few minutes late. Francis was also nowhere to be found and everyone waited patiently. Everyone was wearing a mask and watched as everyone started to become rowdy and chaotic.

Yong Soo was doing his usual obnoxious actions, while Yao would scold him as he tried to get away from the annoying Russian who keeps saying "You`ll be one with me, Yes?" at his side his sister Natalia would glared at Yao, while their older sister Katsuya would smile at them. Gilbert was already running all over the place while being chased by Elizabeta, Roderich on the other hand tried to control his _Friend_ and wife. Feliciano`s brother Lovino was invited and was struggling and swearing, trying to be free from the bear hug his Companion Antonio was doing to him. His other family members where quietly chatting with each other or watching the show.

He was lost in thought when his fiancé along with her escort arrived, on cue Roderich signaled the orchestra to play. Princes Sesel was wearing a long white long sleeveless wedding dress; her half of her face was covered by a white mask and her white veil. Her companion was wearing a white dress shirt and a black frock, if Kiku wouldn`t have known better he almost looks like Arthur, his mask covered his whole face and only his blond hair was shown. He saw Francis took a seat by the swearing Italian and Spanish companion.

_Huh! Everything would be too late. Gommenasai Arthur_

The ceremony Proceeded, they did everything from what they practiced so on and so forth, he didn`t really liked it but he was getting married. He felt uneasy with Sesel`s companion, he almost remind him of Arthur, they both have Blond hair and their height and body structure should be the same,_ Come on I`m getting married, I should try and forget him_, he ordered in his head but the pang of pain in his heart just grew.

"Now who among you object to this please, speak now or forever hold thy tongue?" Feliciano asked, at the whole time he also felt sad and guilty, he was the same after all, forced to leave his beloved.

"I do!"

Everyone stared at the person who escorted his Fiancé, they all stared in shock because of the objection, but Kiku was shocked for another reason, he sounded just like Arthur. And on cue Sesel ran away from the altar and ran straight to Francis. The man slowly removed his masked and Kiku started to feel his tears streaming, it was Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, the pirate who kidnapped him, the captain of his ship but most off all the man Kiku fell in love with.

he approached Kiku and took removed the Prince`s mask "Did you miss me Love?" he asked wiping away his tears.

"BAKA! Of course I did!" Kiku yelled as he flung himself to him, he hugged him and Arthur was hugging him back. The moment was everything Kiku wished, he felt like a Princess being saved by the Prince, the mood was perfect until Yao destroyed it.

"AIYA! What the hell aru!" Yao yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at the two. "Let go of my Brother now!" he ordered.

Arthur hugged Kiku protectively, he smirked at Yao "Now why would I do that, after all a Prince has to save the Princess!" he exclaimed, he smile down at Kiku which earned him a bright blush.

"Don`t tough him, you filthy pirate!" Yao hissed, glaring at him.

"Oh you mean like this" he lifted Kiku`s face and gentle leaned down and kissed him. Kiku could hear the gasp and a squeal from who sounded like Elizabeta but Kiku didn`t care. As their lips parted Arthur whispered "I love you"

"AIYA! THAT`S IT YOU DI-"

"Yao why don`t we be like that!" Ivan suggested as he hugged Yao "become one with me, yes?"

Yao`s face turned bright red "AIYA! LET GO!" He tried to struggle but Ivan has a firm grip on him.

"Let go of Aniki he`s mine!" Yong Soo roared as he hauled himself to the Russian.

After which everything became a mess. The Three of them were arguing and fighting, while Natalia was glaring at Yao and Yong Soo. Suddenly Gilbert was annoying Elizabeta which led to them running all over the place. Lovino was struggling (while swearing) from Antonio`s hug. Francis was being behaved and is just hugging Sesel, Sesel was blushing madly. Everything became chaotic again. kiku could only watch as the chaos unfolds.

"Psst~ kiku you should escape ve~" Feliciano whispered.

"Kiku-nii! you better go!" Kaoru suggested as he approached them, he faced Arthur and stared at him "take my brother seriously and take care of him" he said as he bowed.

And on cue Arthur hugged him tightly and jumped off the cliff, they splashed in the water and the ship arrived, they climbed aboard and Kiku watch as they left, leaving his family behind.

After what seems like thirty minutes the chaos stopped and Yao noticed that Kiku and Arthur are gone.

"AIYA! HE TOOK KIKU!" Yao yelled, once he noticed that they escaped his face turned pale "AIYA! MY LITTLE BROTHER aru" he fell with a load thud as he fainted.

Meanwhile as everybody became rowdy again, Kiku and Arthur are already far away. Kiku was looking at the east as they left; Arthur is talking to some of his crew and looking for a change of clothes for Kiku. He felt guilty leaving his relatives but he just loves Arthur so much he just couldn`t accept being apart from him. His smile grew as he remembered that he`ll be with Arthur and Arthur will be with him, his chain of thought was interrupted when Alfred approached him.

"I see that you love Arthur don`t you?" he asked, his eyes are puffy it looks like he`s about to cry.

Kiku noticed this and felt guilty but replied "yes I do love him" he paused "I`m sorry Alfred-san"

Alfred sighed, he turned to Kiku and leaned down to kiss his forehead "It`s alright" he said, he smiled at him and patted his shoulder "if he ever hurts you I will save you for I`m a hero"

Kiku smiled at him "Hai! Arigato, Alfred-san" he said as he watched the blond leave.

"I see he finally gave up"

Kiku turned his head and smiled, it was Arthur. Arthur is smiling at him, hands behind his back. He approached the Prince with a faint blush on his cheeks, suddenly he knelt down and took Kiku`s hand.

"I know this is awkward and well weird" he paused "but I just want you to know that I love you"

He took out his hand, it was a ring, he slid it on Kiku`s ring finger, a perfect fit. Kiku blushed madly as Arthur kissed his hand.

"I love you Kiku" he said as he stood up "I love you and only you"

Tears streamed down Kiku`s cheek and he flung himself to Arthur "I know. Aishteru Arthur"

Arthur smirked and lifted Kiku`s face so their eyes would meet.

"I love you" he said again.

slowly Arthur leaned down to kiss Kiku`s lips, both shared a sweet, gentle and sincere kiss.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OMG! Sorry for the super late update!**

**I`m so busy these days and writers block doesn`t help!**

**Anyway umm hope you like it**

**And also**

**Special thanks to ****luna faith90 for the help!**

**Also please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**

**Please review and...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own HETALIA/ Axis Powers Hetalia**

**Thank you for supporting ASAKIKU**


End file.
